


I Love You

by tiahwinchester



Series: 369 Chapters of Ships [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was always you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this isn't an RT story, what a twist. But yeah, this series will be a collective of ALL my ships, not just RT pairings.

Phil had fallen asleep on the couch as they binge watched Jessica Jones, his head was resting in Dan's lap and Dan soothingly stroked his hair. As Dan watched his chest rise and fall slowly, he felt a rush of affection come over him. It truly was love at first sight when they'd met, and although it took him a while to figure it out, he knew now that no matter what happened, whether Phil had spoken up and they'd gotten together, or they'd remained friends, he knew for sure that it was always and would always be himself and Phil against the world.

He remembered that day they'd spent all over London together, and as they reached home and Dan pulled out his keys to unlock the door, and Phil just stood there looking at the ground and digging his foot into the grass. "You coming?" Dan asked with an amused tone as he opened the door and made to enter but Phil didn't follow. The older boy didn't say anything. "Phil? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I...I've thought about a lot of things today..." Phil mumbled.

Dan frowned, "Okay...well can we talk about this inside? The ice-creams going to melt." Still, Phil didn't move. Dan sighed and put down the heavy grocery bags, "What's up? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Phil looked up at him and Dan was certain that his bright blue eyes were magic because the way the setting sun was catching them right now made them glow. "I thought a lot about us, about London, about our apartment." he said, looking up at their apartment as he did.

Dan swallowed softly, was Phil about to tell him he wanted to move out? He really didn't want to have this conversation here, out in the open, he needed to be sitting and in a room where there was plenty to look at so he could hide his tears. "You can say whatever it is, I'm a big boy, I can handle it, alright?"

Phil nodded as he stared somewhere off to his left, clearly thinking something over. Dan watched his black hair wave slightly in the wind as he waited. "When I met you Dan, I was bloody astounded that there was someone else out there so similar to me. You were the positiveness in my life for a really long time. I know people like to think about it the other way around but honestly, all of my dark thoughts were wiped by just thinking 'But Dan's like that too, and Dan's incredible'. I have a lot to thank you for and you don't even know." Phil choked over the last word.

Dan's stomach tightened, he couldn't see Phil's face but...was he _crying_? He moved towards the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "I thank you mentally everyday for never giving up on me." Dan bit his lip and his heart thumped faster as he said, "Maybe I should start _showing_ my thanks." He wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders and hugged him warmly. It took a few seconds, but Phil's arms came up to wrest around Dan's back. Dan didn't hug Phil enough, and he now regretted every single time he hadn't just wrapped his arms around him. As he pulled away, he saw Phil's tear stricken cheeks and his heart hurt to see him like this. "Phil, what's wrong?" A tear rolled down to his chin and Dan caught it with his thumb.

"I love you, Dan." he said softly. Dan's eyes widened, Dan knew he loved Phil too, but whether as friends or more he never verbally said anything. Those words were always saved for those closest to him, and you couldn't get much closer to Dan than Phil was. He deserved to hear them back.

Now Dan watched Phil's eyelids shuffle as a dream played in his mind. He leaned down and kissed his temple. "I love you, Phil." he whispered.


End file.
